<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Rotten! Crack Edition by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382951">Something Rotten! Crack Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shits &amp; Giggles &amp; Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Enemies, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Wordcount: 50-100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What am I doing with my life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Bottom &amp; Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!), Nigel Bottom &amp; William Shakespeare (Something Rotten!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shits &amp; Giggles &amp; Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. William Wants To Make Nick Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>[NIGEL BOTTOM]: But Will, I don't want to!</p><p>[WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE]: Shut up and paint my nails. I want to piss off your brother by showing him my fabulous nails compared to his wretched ones!</p><p>[NIGEL BOTTOM]: Will, I don't want to. I'll be betraying him.</p><p>[WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE]: Shut up you peasant bottom and make my nails look fabulous already!</p><p>
  <em>[NIGEL BOTTOM] begins to frown before giving [WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE] a nod</em>
</p><p>[NIGEL BOTTOM]: Okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omelette The Musical, Kind Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>[NICK BOTTOM]: (yelling) NIGEL, DID YOU EAT MY FUCKING OMELETTE? </p><p>[NIGEL BOTTOM]: Y-Yes I did but I can explain!</p><p>[NICK BOTTOM]: (yelling) YOU ATE MY FUCKING PROJECT! I AM GOING TO DEEP FRY YOU!</p><p>
  <em>[NIGEL BOTTOM] begins to cry.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>